Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an ultrasound head of the type suitable for use in medical ultrasound therapy, and in particular to such an ultrasound head having a removable resonator assembly.
Related Application:
The subject matter of the present application is related to the subject matter of an application entitled "Ultrasound Generator and Emitter," Herzog et al., Ser. No. 165,548 filed simultaneously herewith.
Description of the Prior Art
An ultrasound head suitable for combined ultrasound and stimulation therapy having a housing in which an ultrasound resonator is removably mounted, so as to be replaceable, is described in German OS 33 24 575. The resonator assembly in this known ultrasound head consists of a resonator carrier on which an ultrasound transducer in the form of a ceramic wafer is mounted. This carrier is held by a membrane at a second carrier, which can be screwed into an opening of the ultrasound head.